Maybe in Another Life
by hmfan24
Summary: Different worlds, different matters. So how does it work, again? Sasuke and Hinata aren't too far apart. A collection of oneshots, surfacing the possibilities of love between two who have little to no encounters. Summaries inside. Chpt10: Plain.
1. Heart

**hmfan: I'm a freshman now. I'm working on a real novel... So I decided to make my first collection of oneshots. They'll grow, but I hope they're good. Some will be cannon, some will be AU. Some won't even focus on SasuHina. Some may focus on their children. Just read this drabble...it's twisted fluff. I'm sure everyone loves twisted fluff.**

Take My Heart and Break It

_Rejection is the ultimate form of pain. The second I heard my heart shatter, I nearly collapsed. Even now, it's hard to move forward, literally. I was supposed to be training. There's a mission tomorrow. But now my body was falling faint. I wouldn't fall. That'd be too kind of my fate. Allowing the darkness to consume me was my only escape. I couldn't die, I simply had to rid of my source of pain. My heart was still racing, and my head grew red with heat. _

I'd have to rid of my heart.

The first person I saw, was the coldest in all of Konoha. Presumably, he was colder than my father. He was training, and I knew this was the worse time possible to approach him. However, next to suicide, pursuing him would be second.

Without love, lust, or infatuation, I'd be able to survive any blow he threw at me. What was his name? "Sasuke!" I yelled out to him, he glanced over, gritting his teeth, and continued training, "Sasuke, I...need a favor."

He walked over to the tree he threw the kunai into, and leaned his forehead into it, closing his eyes, "What is it, Hyuuga? If you know anything about me, you know I don't like my training being interrupted." I nodded, and he looked no where, but took out the kunai with impressing strength, "I don't know why you would be talking to me...again."

"Again?"

He smirked, nodding, "Long ago, in the Academy, I said something rude to you." His eyebrow rose, allowing his eyes to open, "You don't remember?"

I shook my head, "We've met a few times, Sasuke, but that doesn't matter, right now..."

"I thought you'd never speak with me again." I didn't understand his tone, but he continued, his voice low, "You stopped coming along with your father to the meetings, and your voice became softer."

Truthfully, I have nothing against this Uchiha. I didn't agree with how he treated my fellow kunoichi, but he never spoke to me. After a certain point, I just lost intrigue in him, "I didn't mean anything personal, my mother died. I talked to no one."

Sasuke looked over to me, and came closer, "What was it you wanted?"

I switched to my serious face, "Take my heart and break it, please. You seem to be so good at it."

His smirk turned into a quiet laugh, then into a smile, then into a grin. At that momeny my heart stopped, but he kept laughing. "You, Hyuuga," he said, mockingly. People are so weird when they're out of character, "you're the heart-breaker." Me? I pointed to myself, heart beating rapidly. His expression reverted back to a smirk, "Your family is so protective, there are few ninja that can get close to you."

"Take me, please, now. I wish to be deflowered by you."

At this second, I felt like I was in a shojo. He stopped laughing, and I looked him dead in the eye, but he averted. He continued looking at the ground. I was hesitant to continue, but I need my heart's shards to dissolve. It was killing me. And yet, the sound of silence between us was uncomfortable within itself. "Hyuuga," he said, in a low tone, "you're innocent, but I'm not far off from you."

"You're the only one." I said, trying to make my voice more womanly and mature.

He scoffed, "Don't say that!" I jumped a little, but he glared at me, "I know your feelings for Naruto, but did you know my feelings for you?" This feeling was all but familiar, "I loved you, but you couldn't love me. Now you're asking to lay in bed with me?" It wasn't rejection, it was rejecting, "Were you too shy to ask Naruto?"

My eyes widened, whispering, "He's with someone else now, I couldn't intrude on his happiness."

"You're looking to be comforted or something?" he mumbled comprehensively, "I'm just as quiet as you."

"I have certain needs..."

"I'll sleep with you if you need me," he tucked his kunai into his pocket. He was pissed, "I'll make you smile if I'm the only one. I've been waiting, so I'm eager."

I blushed, holding my hand to my chin. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. He wasn't supposed to feel, "I remember now." I remembered what he said, I remember spending time with him. As I saw him blush, as I heard nothing from him, as I felt frozen by his presense, I remember everything about him. "When we were little, and waited outside the council room, you'd kick your legs back and forth. Your hair looked funny like it does now."

_Two children sat on a bench outside the council room. Kids ran down the street, playing. The little girl, was blushing softly, almost constantly. The little boy kicked his legs back and forth, looking up to the sky. Neither of them were concerned about the meeting. _

_"Where did Itachi-san go?" asked the girl. _

_The boy shrugged, "Aniki went inside to the meeting, Daddy won't let me in."_

_The girl nodded, her voice was soft, but not quiet like the boy's. A hyuuga flame was on the back of her tank top, and she frowned. For whatever reason, she had a fascination with the heir of the Uchiha._

_The boy's voice had a low tone, he didn't speak much, so it was far from hoarse, "Why do you always blush?"_

_"I don't know. Why are you kicking you legs?" She rebutted politely, smiling._

_"Don't do that." he ordered, "You don't insult people with a smile."_

_She crossed her arms, "I can insult people however I want!" He blushed, feeling his heart beat faster. His legs began to kick faster, "See, now you're kicking your legs and blushing." She giggled, pointing at his legs, "Are you nervous or something?"_

_His eyebrows furrowed, and he smirked at the girl, "It's a work-out, and m-my face is getting red! Aniki taught it to me."_

_"Well if you can kick your legs, I can kick them faster." She began kicking her legs, sticking out her tongue. "Hyuugas are built for agility." She managed to surpass the young Uchiha's speed._

_He tried keeping up, and eventually his entire face turned red. Looking over he noted, her face wasn't even red. Although his legs didn't make much sound, he wasn't catching up to her._

_At the same time, Hinata grew tired faster, and yawned, "Did I win?"_

_Sasuke shook his head, "No." He said, crossing his arms._

_She laid down on the bench, "Wake me up when they come out."_

_Sasuke stared at her, blushing, she was so peaceful to look at. He'd never felt this feeling before. _

_Itachi came out before Fugaku and Hiashi. He smirked over at Sasuke, who was in a daze, "Look, father, sensei." He was the only one amused by Sasuke's discovery, "Maybe a union between our clans is in the making." _

_Fugaku, rolled his eyes, "Nonsense, son, we plan to wed Sasuke to another, stronger clan"_

_Hiashi smirked, "Besides, there's no way my daughter would be interested in a Hyuuga."_

_"But father, Sasuke's in love." Itachi, of course, was only ten at the time, "Sasuke, do you want to marry the Hyuuga heiress?" Itachi's curiousity was a trait he could not control._

_Sasuke looked up, in shock, with a blush, "I don't like girls, especially not Hyuugas!" His exclamation woke Hinata up._

_Itachi's eyes widened, and Fugaku was embarrassed by the statement. Hiashi, however enjoyed this small window of insulting, "Looks like it'll be hard to reproduce your clan, huh?"_

_"Don't say that, Sasuke!" Itachi held up a fist, grasping the little hope he had for his brother's future love life, "There's nothing wrong with falling in love." _

_"Shut up, Itachi. Let's go home before you two embarrass me further!"_

_Hinata didn't realize anything around her, and was able to dismiss her encounter. However, Sasuke would remember this for a while._

Things didn't go how I expected. We had a conversation, about our few times together. He told me everything, like we'd never see each other again. I told him everything, like we've known each other forever. We ended up walking around the town, but it was different -- a lot different than walking alone

There were many quiet times, but it was as if we were still talking.

He opened up, and didn't seem as cold. Until, of course, we ran into people we knew, then he turned back into a jack ass. However, as soon as they were unseen, he'd smile and laugh. His questions were kind of childish like, "Do you like the color blue?" or "Do you watch Dragon Ball Z?" and even the way he said, "What did you see in Naruto?" made him seem like he was five years old.

I was just as childish. When others saw us together, I'd cling to him, watching him glare them away. From the angle I was, it was amusing enough to giggle. He'd answer what ever I asked, like, "Did he ever enter the Hyuuga Estate?" or "Where did you play when you were a kid?"

Everything was fine until I asked, "Why are you so cold to other girls, and not cold to me?" The moment I said it, I felt stupid.

That'd require him to be too personal, "Because you live, as long as you do, I can't see myself with another girl." He said, with a straight face.

I nodded.

The day went on, it seemed to last forever. Each step we took, we became closer, and my heart skipped a beat. Our hands, soon, were touching, and I felt as if we were walking somewhere grand. However each time I asked him, he'd reply with a, "Hn."

After stopping at a bar, I felt myself grow tipsy. The sun was setting, and we were nearing our destination, according to Sasuke. In my state, would he take me to his apartment? Not to say, I wouldn't be okay with that. This was a life-changing walk, to say the least. "I'm falling for you, Sasuke." He didn't comment. "I'm not drunk, I know what I'm saying." I grew angry, "I'm falling for you, so you better catch me soon. That's a threat, Uchiha."

He smirked, rustling my hair, and holding me close to him, "I'm already here to catch you, Hyuuga. Just as long as you come."

We reached a field of flowers, and fireflies. It only added to my disorientation. This fast? Or had he planned it? The moon, the stars, everything was present in the sky. We lie against a tree. I felt good in his arms, "Thanks."

"How's your heart, Hyuuga, gone, yet?"

"No, it's full. Thanks a lot, Uchiha." I giggled rubbing my face into Sasuke's shirt.

The only explanation for the pace, The sole reason for my face, The definition of my heart that begins to race, Why everything he does is of charm and grace, How he's the first man I can't seem to replace, how our souls seemed now to lace, how we zoomed across second and third base, how none of this brought any disgrace, was all clear to me after a single embrace.

It was, indeed, a walk to remember.

**hmfan: If only, if only, this weren't a oneshot... I rushed the ending, in fear, I'd want to write forever.I might add a prequel and sequel later on, but I have so many other themes in my mind. Fluff is always good to start off with. How about that? An angsty AU is what I'll shoot for next. In the SasuHina fanclub, we were talking about what we dislike about fanfiction. This information was very useful for a writer, and I tried to keep them in character as much as I could. I've been wanting to put a young Itachi in my story since I read the manga, so excuse me if he destroys your picture of him as a child. Not everyone is eternally cold and aloof. Until next time, Zai Jian.**

Disclaimer: (forgot XD) I don't own any of the characters or the show Naruto, because then it'd be shojo, and everyone would throw things at me. I own the plot but not the line, "Because you live," that's Jesse McCartney. did I miss anything? I don't own my dignity either...yeah...


	2. Weak

**hmfan: I decided agnst is hard to write, when it's going on so much in your life. (a hurricane hit tmy house) So, I'll try, but I can't gurantee what I once did. I know most of you guys don't listen to Rhythm and Blues, but this one song is well-written... I stole the title from that song.  
**

**Weak**

No matter how hard I tried to hold up my body, I shook. My heart continued to race although I stood still. My temperature was set, and I couldn't stop my mind from reeling endlessly dreams and hopes I had for after the moment I spoke.

Let's face it, no one wants to be alone. Those who seem reclusive, are fearful of being close to another. Whether in sadness or elation, people want to be with someone who can understand at the least.

I didn't understand my ownself. Why are my feelings for her so strong? Before her, I have no pride, no prejudice, and I lose control.

The bell rang, and she raced out. I sighed, once more, losing the chance to say something...anything to her. Each time, I felt an overwhelming sense of defeat and hopelessness, fearing the possibility of silence.

Today, however, "Hinata Hyuuga!" I feel different. I stood at the end of the hall, hearing myself yell after her. Did she turn the corner? I tuck my hands into my pockets, seeing everyone look at me, I glare back, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

It's different because she smiled today. All it was going to take was a confession. I had to sweep her off her feet, look her in the eye, and "You have to shout it, Sasuke, or else it won't do any good," said Naruto at the lunch table. He wiped his mouth of any ramen broth.

"Yeah," I nodded, "that'd work...if I were an idiot."I sipped my green tea with a smirk.

He scoffed, "Really, now, Sasuke? Watch me at work." Cracking his knuckles, he proceeded to the girls' table in a comedic fashion. He slammed his hand on the table, and closed his eyes. After the table became silent, he opened his eyes, "Sasuke likes Hinata, and he's not afraid to say it!" Oh my God. I cringed. Hinata was at the fucking table. Damn it, Naruto! Did he notice that?

"Ah..." Their faces were shocked. I'm going to kick his ass, "Hey, Hinata!" I stood up, and with his peripheral vision, he was able to see me. Everyone was. "Oh my God, Sasuke's going to kill me!" He ran outside the double doors, frantically. The only one standing now, was me. What do I say? I looked at Hinata, or a red version of her. She looked at me. I nodded. She fainted. I walked away. For some it was comical. For me...it wasn't.

There was no need to wonder if I'd see her again. We had the same classroom, and if she would be in the nurse's office, we'd walk the same way home. If she went straight home, we lived right next to each other. I'd see her again.

My head sunk in my arms. People were staring at me, but that wasn't what was getting to me. I wanted to know if she was hurt. Was she okay? In fact, by fifth period, I couldn't take it, "Allow me to go to the nurse's office, Kakashi."

The silver haired teacher looked over his book, raising an eyebrow, "Could this be? You'd like to go visit your precious Hyuuga?" The guys in the class snickered, "Go ahead." That's all I was listening for.

Entering the clinic, I smelled the harsh smells of alcohol and antiseptics in the room. I asked to see her, and the nurse smiled, allowing me to see her. "She works too hard." The nurse noted, behind me, "She's pushing herself past limits she can't handle."

I nodded, "I know. I wish I could tell her not to." I thought to myself, taking a seat in a chair on her bedside, "I wish she wouldn't have to walk any more than she does or speak any more than she has to. I wish I could take up for all that."

"Mmm..." she moaned turning over in my direction. Aside from her arousing tone, her voice made my heart race, "Sasuke, I can't love you." She must be dreaming. Yet her eyes opened slowly, "I can't."

I nearly fell out of my chair. She's awake. I didn't say anything, allowing her to continue, "You cause everyone so much pain and angst. I can't help you, I don't get you, and I don't like how you treat people. I can't lov-..."

My hand caressed her cheeks, "Then don't think about it. You need your rest." I wondered, then, if my touch made her feel as weak as I did. "I don't matter."

All of a sudden, I couldn't breath. My unrequited love, would remain as is. Wouldn't it? The bell rang to go home. "Don't get up until I get a wheelchair, or I'll..." My eyes narrowed, but I couldn't think of anything. Her eyes were so mesmerizing, so I simply turned around to retrieve a wheelchair, "Don't try to put yourself in there, I don't want you to hurt yourself then you'll start moaning and shit." I blushed, I couldn't bear to see that. I picked her up, bridal style, placing her into the chair. My blush wouldn't go away.

"Since you have a fever, you probably won't be able to go to school tomorrow. Make sure someone stays with you." I went on and on and on until we got to her doorstep. I didn't mean to talk that much. I never have. "Those guys that sit in the back always look at you funny. I hate it and..." It took me second to realize we were there. She was asleep, and it looked like she'd been sleep for a while, "What type of person sleeps in a moving chair?" I held her head up, studying her features.

For such a weakling, how could she make me so powerless?

**hmfan24: Yay, it's short! I should do a part two and call it Power from Hinata's perspective. That'd be fun. Is this angsty enough for you? Does it have the edge you've been wanting? I hope so. I'm glad I didn't write too much. I had too much fun writing it, so I'm afraid it'll be too humorous. It's really short. I apologize. Maybe I should...update an older story.  
**


	3. Rain

**hmfan24: I'm so eager to post part two of the last one, but you may not be as eager to read it... Since I only got 29 hits. I've gotten 29 reviews in one night in the past! I won't complain, hits mean nothing to me. But still...don't you love me? I cherish the one review I have, and thank you, those who read the previous chapter. This one-shot, again is kind of inspired by a song, Misery Business by Paramore. I love that song! Eh...it's a squeal if you want it to be. If you don't, then it's its own story.  
**

**Power**

Personally, I didn't think our relationship would have this great of effect on the Uchiha. After one date, he'd turned into a dog almost. Every little thing I did, he'd soften his eyes at, and a red tint would brighten his face. I grew worried, for I had little feelings to return to him. I didn't want to get too close to him, but we both blew it off as "first-relationship-jitters", whatever those were.

"Don't leave me, please."

"I won't."

"I'd do anything for you..."

"I know."

"To make you smile."

"I know."

"To make you happy."

"I know."

"These feelings won't ever go away."

"I realize this."

"I'm glad to be with you."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

He'd caught me off guard this time. The weather reflected it perfectly, dreadfully rainy. My hair and clothes were soaked. I stood, a few feet from him, wet without warning.

For the few days that we've been together, for the months I've known his feelings for him, he's never once said it. However, I've known it to be so all along. The gifts, compliments, tasks done directly and indirectly in my honor. He's been kind, but I've barely been able to call him a friend.

My head dropped, I was unable to look at his face. I felt his body come closer to me, his warmth that had been generating since I first met him. Finally, he was strong enough, to tell me his love, but now I wasn't. With all the power I had over him. I could make him the happiest alive, but what was he of my aloofness? What was he of my apprehension and indecisiveness? Must I give him the answer he desires?

"I'm here regardless."

"..."

He came closer to me. He hesitantly reached around my body, and tightend his arms to fit me. It wasn't as cold anymore. My eyes widened, tears streamed down, but I wiped them into his sleeve so he couldn't see them. I felt his heart race, his face warm up, and his stomach butterflies.

But now, I noted, that was my heart, my face, my stomach, not his. I felt these feelings, I couldn't control. I felt this way. I'm sure he did, too. His arms wrapped around me, tighter, and warmer. "I'm glad." I said, without thinking, just from what I felt.

I felt, from his chin on my head, he smiled. No, he just didn't smile, he grinned. I needed to see this for myself, so I looked at him, crookedly. I rose my eyebrow, but smiled back. "You have a nice smile." I said to him.

I found it to be harder to look at him while he had a smile, but he was reluctant to let me go any time soon.

**hmfan: omg, that was short. I'm such a lazy authoress, that was all I could give you. There will be no reviews for me this time around, will there? I'm going to talk about kids in a seperate story. My horoscope said I have a productive muse. **

* * *


	4. Longing

**Summary: Why do tears come at night? Longing shows what this pairing desires for a lover to be. It's a fluffy double poem between the two. Hinata realizes that maybe Sasuke would be a better alternative to who she's with, and Sasuke realizes the strength of his words and feelings. **

**Hmfan: I'm updating this portfolio too much. This is just a poem. Sasuke's in bold and Hinata is in italics. Simple, yes?**

**Longing **

**I wanted you to love me more**

**I wanted you to look my way**

**I wanted you to walk with me**

**I wanted you to stay**

**I wish I could have told you**

**I wish I knew the words**

**The poem I wrote**

**Flew away with the birds**

**I know I could be better**

**I know you don't deserve me**

**But if I didn't tell you now**

**Wouldn't that be a tragedy**

**For all these years**

**More than forever it seems**

**The closest you've been**

**Was in my dreams**

**Can't you be happy**

**How do my arms feel**

**Don't resist by talking**

**Stop moving and become still**

**It won't work will it**

**I'm so big-headed**

**Your heart should pull you**

**But now you regret it**

**Now you tell me **

**His love is fake**

**Can I try to love you**

**What will that awake**

**Come to me if you want**

**Come to me I've longed **

**For you to come to me**

**Don't let yourself be wronged**

**You didn't know my feelings**

**You've got to be joking**

**Maybe you'd know if I said**

**Instead of standing there choking**

**Well now I can say it**

**I love you my dear**

**Now that you've heard me**

**Please tell me you did hear**

**Why is your face like this**

**Am I coming on too strong**

**Why are you crying now**

**What was it I did wrong**

* * *

_I didn't want your love_

_But now I can't resist_

_I have a different feeling now_

_I can no longer persist_

_Against you and my heart_

_Against your love and care_

_What are we together_

_What an odd pair _

_While walking with him_

_My value began slipping_

_Keeping up with his lies_

_My dignity started tripping_

_If I stayed in your arms_

_A burden you'd have to carry_

_You're asking for my love now_

_Have you been waiting now to marry_

_That'd be too much work_

_I can't accept your offer_

_To have a wife like me_

_It just wouldn't be proper_

_We're still young though_

_Time can change many_

_But of all these years_

_I doubt for me any _

_I have no second chances_

_I was born into my skin_

_I've never met someone _

_Proposals never seem to happen_

_A couple whispering bellow_

_A moon set high in the sky_

_Balcony elevating those who need it_

_I come across a random guy_

_Why do you think you love me_

_Although I love your touch _

_You want my hand in marriage_

_Isn't that a little too much_

_Stop saying such things_

_What a dirty trick_

_What was I thinking _

_Dear boy you must be sick_

_I have no life to live now_

_So here's a simple task_

_Catch me if I'm falling_

_For my feelings to be unmasked_

**Hmfan: It's a romantic little drabble. I really did go on and on about same shit. Sorry about that, I have no love of my own. –goes on to brood- I can't sleep. I might do a prequel to better explain this. **

**Hmfan's reflection: In my fourteenth year, I was caught in this fucked-up triangle. I liked this boy who didn't like me, but this man (20 years old :( ) was all over me. So basically, I was going after someone while someone else was going after me. It's possible… So at that time, I could have been either Sasuke (bold) or Hinata (italics). **


	5. Addiction

Hmfan: Yes, another one

**Summary: Hinata doesn't know if she loves what they do or who she… For the fun of it, she fools around constantly with Sasuke. She realizes she longs to be caught in the act, but is caught herself by the Uchiha's desire. **

**Hmfan: Yes, another one. I was bored, and I've had this in my head for a while. No judging! I won't get too wild, don't worry. I've quit that side of writing. Gr… I realize the vague similarities in plot lines between other stories, but such is life! Do me a favor and avoid being an asshole, don't point it out. Dear Lord, please, don't follow anything in this fanfiction. It'd only do yourself wrong which you'll find at the end. **

**Addiction**

Is it wrong when I don't love him?

"You'll be over tonight?"

Is it any more wrong when he loves me?

"Yes. Father is out on a mission, and my cousin has better things to do." I cussed under my breath, remembering my commitment, "But I can't come over because of my sis-…"

He interrupted, "Then I'll be over there."

Sex. I thought it was a swear word at first. I still can't actually say it. It's compared to drugs and alcohol, but no shinobi is completely clean. It's one or the other, right?

I heard I can't get over the fact that Naruto started dating. I heard my demeanor has changed completely. I hear my relationship with Sasuke is nothing but poisonous. I heard myself, my words, manners, and discipline has been slowly changing. I feel my adrenaline racing, affecting how I fight.

For the first time, I can say for myself, I felt alive. As much as I'm racing I always felt as though I'd one day crash.

When I looked into his eyes, however, I felt malevolent. He, still, calls me, "An angel." His panting matches mine. He collapsed on top of me in the meeting room of the Hyuuga Estate. No one could hear even _us_ there. It's amazing how I couldn't look into his eyes. I felt a feeling I couldn't describe.

His arms wrapped around me, tightly. We were still too young to do such things. I felt myself reverting back to…myself. This was a routine occurrence. Afterwards, I'd get anxious and regretful. How long can he last like this? So many times he's had me, but never my heart. "An angel who flies without wings, right?" He smirked, stroking my hair. I couldn't see it, but I felt it. "An angel who jumps high, but come back down to earth since she has no wings." He kissed my forehead.

Soon we won't be kids anymore. In two years, that is.

The basement was usually cold, but against his body I felt warm. I sighed, "I'm tired, but I want to go again, please." He nodded, like he always does. Everything I ask him, he tends to it. Especially, he tends to what I need.

I think I liked risking getting caught. In fact, I loved it. Never had I felt to dare my reputation. If it ever were to leak, it'd be hurtful to the entire clan. When we'd sneak around, during mission, to fool around, and go on like nothing happened.

After we took our relationship to the next level, he became more open. I think, I, however, closed in tighter.

"Hinata…Neji woke me up barging in my door. He's looking to where the noise…" my little sister froze, leaning on the stair rail. Her eyes bugged out at my position with Sasuke. "Oh, my God I'm going to puke. You're fucking the Uchiha-baka?" How did she know what we were doing?

As if on cue, Neji barged in from upstairs, panting, and red in the face, "Uchiha, I'll kill you!" Nothing would stop him from lunging at my lover.

Sasuke smirked, "How often do you barge in on your cousin? Get the hell out, and we'll be there in two…five minutes."

Neji was embarrassed to have walked in on his cousin. He couldn't retort, and headed upstairs to the other meeting room, bringing Hanabi with him.

Somehow, the thrill wasn't over for me. Although we've been caught, I still felt the need to go on. It was like a never-ending desire, but I felt more.

He put on his clothes while I put on mine then kissed my lips passionately as to assure my security. Believe me, I can read his lips. He squatted, offering me a back ride. The idea was childish, yet tempting. I nodded, commenting on the idea.

We met when he randomly chose me to spar with. It was one of those encounters when the girl gets hurt and nurtured by the guy. I didn't want it to be. He took me that day, and never let me go. When we touched just now, it felt like I began to melt into him. We're becoming similar, yet changing at the same time. Just like we're melting into each other… "It's so warm, Sasuke. Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, but you're a girl. Boys carry girls, you know. If you carried me, it'd just look wrong and piss of your cousin even more." I giggled at the picture.

"He's going to be mad when we get up there. I can't wait."

"Don't say that, I'm supposed to protect you."

"I'm a ninja too, you know."

"Yeah, whatever, you're my girlfriend, and I love you, and no one is going to raise their voice at all with you as long as I'm around."

"And if he knocks you down?"

"We'll see when we get there. I doubt it."

"Yeah," I giggled again, "I doubt it, too."

We'd grown closer, no doubt.

He did defend me, and Neji never rose his voice at all with me. No one got knocked out, but Hanabi nearly fell out from laughter. I sat behind Sasuke, no speaking. His devotion to me, touched me more than usual. My heart beat faster just by looking at him, and I felt heat rise to my face. The moment I felt it, I would be sure to let him know. "I love Sasuke."

I covered my mouth when I realized they had moved on completely from their argument. They were discussing if Naruto would win against Lee. Amazing…

My statement stirred up more controversy between the two, and on they went again.

I liked this even newer feeling. To be loved and in love with the very same person, to be attached to them in ways crossing physical, to be addicted to them, I never felt happier.

**Hmfan: Sorry for proposing the possibility that Hinata is a potential sex addict. I love Hinata… See, she's addicted to the Uchiha who's obsessed with her. True neither addictions or obsession are positive in any light, but it fit the story… leave me alone. **


	6. Natural

**hmfan: To mix things up:**

**6. Natural**

**7. Hot  
**

**8. Invisible  
**

**9. Red  
**

**10. Plain **

**Natural**

_The rain is brought on by nature._

She puts her hand to my cheek and pulls me in. Her touch is what did it. No, maybe it was her eyes.

_Nature, you can't control_

Our lips meet, and my arm wraps around her waist.

_Nature, is all but normal._

Her lavender eyes, looked up at me, nodding.

_For the sun was just shining..._

Her fingers run through my black hair.

_Wasn't it?_

My other lay firm against the tree behind her.

_Unpredictable is right to describe it_

I wonder if this is real. Her crush, my friend, is feet away from us. It'd make sense.

_Until the storm clears_

He has nothing to say. He know my feelings for this Hyuuga. He leaves.

_Until the sun sets_

She stops.

_You'll never know the full face of the moon._

She asks to come over, she's been through a lot. She apologizes, and tries to back out.

_Naturally, things fall to something_

I catch her before she walks away.

_If she'll be mine._

My face heats up.

_Naturally, I'll be hers._

**hmfan: Blah. I was going to make him be rejected, but that'd be too sad. The list at the beginning, if you didn't get it, is for my next few chapters. I thought it'd be fun to do a little lottery. Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to hear them. T.T I feel like a perve coming out with all this citrus. I didn't mean for it to take that route. They're not about to do it, they're just about to have tea. **


	7. Hot

**Summary: Hinata has fallen ill to Sasuke. She blames him for manipulation, but he tells a different story: she wants what they do. The intensity in the air, dialog, and setting makes the room incredibly hot. **

**Hmfan: Well, I've gotten into Phoenix Wright: Ace Attourny. It is hot. Anyway, I was careful not to put 'Hot' anywhere in this story. I'm trying to work on intensity, but if you read my story, "Evidence", that was more intense than this. Hinata is in italics and Sasuke is in bold.**

**Hot**

_Now that I'm broken_

_I can't feel your touch_

_I have learned by now_

_That never meant much_

_As I walk away from you_

_For the very last time_

_I laugh to myself_

_I've committed the crime_

_You were never at fault_

_I was indeed the fool_

_Yet only my blood drips_

_Into a bottomless pool_

"**I'll be your guardian."**

"_You're already the offender_!"

"**I'll save you from myself."**

"_Oh, now who's the pretender?"_

"**You said yourself, I cannot love"**

"_Didn't you say the same?"_

"**I can and you know that too."**

"_Damn, you're so mundane."_

"**You like that in a man I see."**

"_Since when did you awake?"_

"**Since you walked past, my dear."**

"_Well that was my first mistake."_

"**Why do you snap so sudden?"**

"_How am I still living?"_

"**That is quite irrelevant."**

"_Is that an attempt at reliving?"_

"**You're making no sense now."**

"_Uchiha, don't come near me."_

"**Hyuuga, you laid me down."**

"_That's just a triviality."_

"**It's my turn tonight."**

"_I've built resistance."_

"**Tell me about it."**

"_I can't past your persistence."_

"**We're only horizontal now."**

"_I prefer to stand up."_

"**This is more pleasant."**

"_Yeah? Well it feels corrupt."_

**I can see you're melting **

**From the core you're shaken**

**From my touch you quiver**

**I see the demon you've awaken**

**The perverse thoughts you hide**

**I laugh out loud at you**

**You try to cover your blush**

**Really where does that lead to**

**It's okay to ask for me**

**I'll come on to you with ease**

**Just admit it, Hina, now**

**And I'll do anything you please**

"_That was disgusting."_

"**It wasn't that dirty."**

"_Your mouth tasted weird."_

"**I can tell you're quite flirty."**

"_I didn't enjoy it at all."_

"**You say that as you blush?"**

"_I'm sleepy and tired."_

"**And I'm the one to gush."**

"_Say all you want for now."_

"**Then later is round three?"**

"_I'm not the one in control."_

"**No comments needed for me."**

"_Remember, 'Passion over lust.'"_

"**That's new you want to try it?"**

"_Ew, shut up, I'm sleep."_

"**So now you choose to quit?"**

"_Quit what? I never started"_

"**How well you did before."**

"_Are you suggesting I'm a slut?"_

"**Nah. You borderline a whore."**

"_That's not funny! Stop!"_

"**I know you've only had me."**

"_How would you know?"_

"**Virgins have that intensity."**

"_Then I'm your first as well."_

"**Don't be ridicu-…yes."**

"_My glare has power too!"_

"**Your smile got me in this mess."**

The air was thick.

The night was long.

The clock struck twelve.

Was he wrong?

It passed by so fast.

No time to think.

Once you reached for me.

I had enough time to sink.

He'd had her once too many.

For her condition was to wither.

They met as in secret,

Had to hide.

But she was stronger,

By his side.

**Hmfan: Wow, this could be a song. Lol. I can't wait to write more what's next… **


	8. Invisible

Summary: Sasuke's been watching Hinata for a while, reasons unknown to him. Maybe that's why it's so surprising when she confesses her depression of feeling so hopeless. She trains so hard, pushing herself close to death, and finds herself being nursed to health by Sasuke. He wants to give her a reason to live and a reason to stay with him, so he unveils his reasoning in this story told from his perspective. Warning: ...just read it.

**hmfan: I've updated twice! Although it may seem like it at first, I am not a Hinata basher. Someone stated, "Hinata is too fragile fore Sasuke's wrath!" No one has mentioned Hinata's power. After little screen time, how is she able to have one of the biggest fandoms of the entire series? Now that's power. **

**Invisible**

"N-Naruto-kun."

That girl stared at him all day long. She'd look then blush then look away. It was a never ending cycle, yet I somehow desire snacks. I barely remember her. It's especially hard to tell from this distance and angle.

I leaned against the trunk of the tree, high up in it, scoffing. She's not like my fanclub. It'd take a twisted girl to fall for that baka. Not that I take pride in my fanclub. It simply justifies my reasoning - Naruto is inferior. Power is apparently equivalent to appeal.

Hyuuga? Yeah, she's been like this for a while. My thoughts switched back to the girl and my heart pounded. She fought so hard, yet she's just about the weakest. I leaned forward, intoxicated by her actions. The damage of the tree paled in comparison to how hard she tried. Her chakra depleted and blood dripped from her; the more she lost - the more she pushed herself harder. Damnit, hasn't she heard of people dying from pushing themselves this hard? She doesn't have the sense to stop either.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Her motivation or is that who she...loves?

I didn't know what to feel then. I was shocked by my shock.

If all possible, I wanted her inspiration to be from me. I was one to look at. Unbeknown to me, her love was the most valuable honor I could ever posses. I'd have something different to live for. Never would I have to delve into my pain or past. At that moment, however, seeing her was enough to get by.

Then, I was still too self-absorbed to admit to myself I'd grown fond of her. "She's so weak," I said to myself, for the sixteenth time. I felt myself drowning into ecstasy from watching her. I closed my eyes, muttering contradictions to these new-found feelings. Heat rose to through my entire body to my face - thinking of her. How twisted was I to get something out of watching a weak girl like her train? Her power must be greater than I could perceive it as. How else could she have this affect on me? Genjutsu.

I opened my eyes and saw her peer back at me, "U-U-Uchiha-san," I read her lips as she collapsed, not far from the tree.

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and stood in front of her, "You're not worth saving. I should leave you." Using my foot, I pushed her to her back. "Her eyes," I exclaimed, cringing. A mixtre of blood and tears flowed from them. It was as if she were dea-..."Fuck!" I couldn't tell if she was breathing, but she had a pulse. Hesitant, I unzipped her jacket. Who wears a jacket while training, anyway?

My hands trembled, opening her jacket to hear her breath. My face heated up once more. She wore a tank top, black, tight for her assets. I gulped, biting my lower lip, and hovered my hand over her mouth, "Y-You're barely breathing." Why was this procedure so sensual? I wiped her face of blood and tears, leaning forward to her face. I placed my hands on both sides of her and spread her lips. "I'm only saving you so I won't be bored." I told the unconscious Hyuuga, and myself, "Get some sense so I don't have to do this again."

Lowering my head, I pressed my lips upon hers to preform CPR. It was for her life, I wanted to believe. Slowly, but surely she regained normal pulse and breath. Her temperature was still high, she needed rest. I took her away from here. I forget how long I walked. With her so close to me, it was hard simply seeing where I was going.

She rested in an inn. Stupid people asked if she needed to see a doctor. Idiots noted how 'cute' it was that I cared so much for her. As long as we got a room, I was fine.

I looked over to her. How long would she be asleep? I'd spent hours already thinking of how I was going to explain her situation. "You're my hostage." or "Konoha would suspect something." or "You have something I need." Either explanation would end with him saying, "So you'll have to stay with me."

Her eyes were fine. If it's anything like Sharingan, stress can cause eyes to bleed. I had put ice on it.

"Why am I here?" it was only natural for her to inquire. Although, shouldn't she be more fearful? "I was training."

I smirked, putting down my tea, "It took you a ridiculously long time to wake up."

She didn't shake at all. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail down her back. I had forgotten her jacket, but she looked better without it anyway. "I was training to help Naruto."

It seemed like we were having two completely different conversations, "You snored, too." Damn, did I love her incoherent sleep talk. "And talked."

Finally she decided to ask about something relevant, "About what?"

I sighed, leaning on my arms. It was midnight. "I don't know - same stuff you say when you train. Stuff like 'Naruto-kun' and 'Work harder'." My tone was jealous. She didn't noticed. I was beginning to accept girls like her - quiet ones.

"W-Why would I say-...Why would you be watching me?!" I liked the way she pointed her finger at me. Her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks were redder than usual.

The questions kept coming, but I didn't answer. Although her voice was serene and pleasant, I wanted her to shut up. "I don't need a reason," I declared in a low tone. She looked at me, expecting me to say something else. There was silence for a moment, "I was bored." I lied, smirking. At that time, I told myself the same thing. Watching her was just like watching clouds, something to focus on.

She seemed disappointed, probably expecting more. "You're lying. The only reason I'm here is for your amusement or hostage or something I have..." she sighed, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah," I was hesitant to say, but it seemed she was already beating herself up enough. My additional degrading wasn't necessary.

"Why am I here?"

I looked away, to the window, "Everyday that goes by, I watch the sun go down. We only have twelve hours of sunlight. Only recently have I desired to spend a portion of those hours with someone else, at least until the sun goes down. This desire began when I saw you. Desires get in my way - unless it's to avenge my clan."

Hinata stared at her feet, trying to decide if my statement was flattery or an insult, "Is this a metaphor?"

"No."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you exist."

"Why am I here, with you?" she firmly said, raising her voice a little. Although her voice was remained soft, it sent chills down my spine.

"I saw you."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I couldn't let you see me see you."

"Why would that make you bring me?"

"You saw me."

"Why-..."

"Stop asking stupid questions!" she was intruding on my personal thoughts. I couldn't allow that to happen. Her health continued to wane. I saw her cough up blood onto her arm, "Go lay down or something." I mumbled, sternly. That probably didn't help.

She looked up from below her bangs. Her eyes were bloodshot, "S-Sorry, I-I didn't know."

It came to the point where I needed to say something. Apparently, that wouldn't work - every time I opened my mouth, no words could form. Soon I felt my arms wrapping around her body. I tightened my arms around her, cringing at her softness. She tensed up as well. I hadn't...hugged? Is that what it's called? I hadn't hugged someone in such a long time. I gritted my teeth frowning, "If you cry, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Damn, I found that didn't work as I saw tears run down her cheeks.

She started to shake, "S-Sorry. J-Just tell me what I need to do. I'll do anything."

Anything? Heat rose to my face and my grip tightened a little more. I never realized how much those words could affect me - any words for that matter. Although her tone, having fear, twisted those words to mean something less than I'd hoped. She must have felt my heart beat from her hands being on my chest because she slowly looked up to my face then sharply looked down. "I won't kill you, damnit. I saved your ass. What would be the point of me taking your life?"

"I said I'd do anything, let me go!" the once meek girl decided to fight against me, in my arms, so I let go. She looked at me, panting from fatigue. "What if I wanted to die? What if I wanted you to leave me alone? What is the point for you saving a weakling like me?"

What was the point? I sat on the table, folding my leg and placing my foot on the table, "You caught me watching you. I was vulnerable and couldn't let you catch me like I was." I stopped, but she wanted more out of me, so I told her what was on my mind, "You're not invisible and you're worth a lot. If you were invisible then I wouldn't go out of my way to watch you train everyday." I couldn't look at her now, "I can't stop thinking about you."

"So may I leave?"

No, she can't! I couldn't let her out of my sight now, "If you stay, you'll never feel worthless, for I value you in my sight. If you stay, you'll never feal weak, for I'll protect you with all my strength. If you stay, you'll never want to leave, for I will give you everything I have. If you stay, you'll never feel fear, for I will keep off all intimidation. If you stay, you'll forever live as the treasured, strong, and lovely woman you deserve to be." I wrote that.

She stopped at the door she was about to walk out of, "How can I trust you?"

"I saved your life. Does that make you feel any better than you did in Konoha?"

"Yes, but I -..."

"But if you go back, you'll feel just the same as you have all your life."

"I have responsibilities."

"You owe them nothing! They don't give a damn about you! The only responsibility you have is to yourself."

"S-Sasuke, I just can't leave, Konoha is my home-..." she began to cough.

"Go rest. Don't think too hard. If you want to leave then do so. All I ask is that you wait until you fully heal - until the morning."

She surprisingly did so, not giving me any more fights. As she slept, I watched her. A feeling kept developing in my throat and I continuously gulped it down, "You've worked so hard until the end of the day. Until now it was all in vane. Until now you've desired to be watched. Now I'm here and you push me away. Now I'm here and you don't want to stay. My only wish if for you to find your place. If I can't do that...If I'm not the one for you...who is rather how can I be that one? Just don't allow yourself to be pushed to tears, blood, or pain - please. I've seen it happen for too long. How long must I wait?"

I felt stupid. She'd just met me and I poured out my heart - begging her. This was the first time I got the words together for her - for me. Now it's clear and I had nothing to lose, "All I need is her love." The mention of the word 'love' made my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter. I didn't like it, but the thought of me making her happy caused me to be elated, "I need your love because I love you."

_One Year Later, on that very day..._

I never knew it'd be a short time before she could finally say she loved me, too. She was the first to say it, but I was the first to feel it.

That morning, months ago, she'd left the morning after. I must say, those two hours were the longest I've ever had to experience. As I exited the Inn, I remember seeing her cleaned up and ready to leave with me. That moment, I remember tears flowing down my face, but I'm not sure if she saw them.

I noticed changes in her. She was happier with me. I was doubtful at times, for I'd caught her crying on several occasions. We fought, hard, but not often. Many times she came close to leaving me for good. I'd always go after her. She'd always come back. We'd never go long before repeating this saga.

However, those moments she smiled for me, I'll never forget. Yes, she smiled for me - sometimes just so I could smile back. Her smile is beautiful smile was just that - beautiful. I miss it so much.

I frowned, deeply, "You're still not invisible, Hinata because I'll always love you." I placed two flowers upon Hyuuga Hinata's headstone. She died last month. A few weeks after she finally confessed her love to me, she died of something I could not protect her from. A plague that had cursed the village we visited took my hime's life. I haven't been able to take my eyes off this headstone, but I'll never forget her smile, the feeling I had when I saw her happy. Her image is still so vivid. I can only hope she's still happy, even if she's not with me.

The girl I saw work hard, "You worked so hard to fight that illness to stay with me, didn't you? You cared about me. I didn't want you to leave either, but I said once 'don't allow yourself to be pushed to tears, blood or pain' not even for my sake. Your love is all I ever wanted from you. Your love is all I ever needed, Hinata."

I could feel her in my arms. I could hear her voice. I could see her in my mind. I could love her and would love her - forever. She'd always be there with me, "No more pain, Hinata. No more."

**hmfan: I remember a boy. Nothing I said ever came out right. I waited for the best chance to tell him how much I'd suffer if he ever were to struggle and how much I'd care if he ever were to leave. I was a writer then and couldn't even write it down. I couldn't tell him no matter how many words I used. My anticipation was punished by the days that went by so quickly. My feelings only grew as we grew apart. I messed up so many times, and hurt him ten times that amount. Of all the poems I wrote, all the confidence I built up for him, all my pride wasted to see him turn his back to me and leave forever. However the connection, I still feel, makes me wonder if we're meant for each other somehow. I say to myself, with the hope I have left, "Maybe in another life..." **


	9. Red

Red

It was once thought an extreme emotion could not be expressed by Uchiha Sasuke – let alone by his face. Ever since his horrific childhood, there was no way the corners of his mouth could turn upwards as if he were to smile. Tears were impossible as well. No true laughter ever passed his lips neither shouts of terror. That was until today.

It was once thought Uchiha Sasuke heart could only race for one reason. That reason was to train. There would be no racing heart for any of the kunoichi or male shinobi of the village. Not even a racing heart for any sort of zeal or panic. At rest, his heart stayed at the same rhythm. That was until he met her.

It was once thought Uchiha Sasuke could not love. That was, until Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sumimasen, Uchiha-san," Hinata was reluctant to look him in the eye. She stood, knees shaking, reluctant to look up to him. Her head was held low with bangs obstructing light to be shone on her eyes. However droplets of sweat dripped to Sasuke's feet. Was it sweat? The girl was shaking and sobbing, and their encounter was due to her own oblivion.

Sasuke glared down, "Why the hell were you running this way?" This girl was hard to remember from his primary days. Pale skin. Pale eyes. Pale presence. Although albeit, her ambience, voice, everything about her seemed so serene. With grace she stuttered. With grace she panted. Of course these are all perceptual statements. Who would have known this perception of the heiress would be from Uchiha Sasuke himself?

At the same time, her weakness was one attribute that could not be ignored. This girl wouldn't fit into the battlefield. She'd be better off as some housewife or nurse. But she'd be too graceful for those positions. Princess. A hime would fit her perfectly. Standing with grace and poise, she'd be the one who he'd protect. These were the thoughts of Uchiha Sasuke as he waited for her response.

Yet the moment she looked up, he was no longer Uchiha Sasuke. A soft toned red appeared on his cheeks, slowly growing in intensity. The longer he looked at her, as long as their eyes were connected, his heart beat sped up tenfold. His palms dripped with sweat.

Tears slid down her face, meeting at her chin. The area below her eyes was red and puffy. A lighter tone of red could be seen on her cheeks, "I-I had no w-where else t-to…" she took in a deep breath, "I ran in this direction for exercise."

Did she say anything? The answer was completely irrelevant, thought Sasuke. A sense of lust had taken over his body. No, it was more than lust – awe. So this is the moment when someone falls in love.

Unconsciously he let his hand drift to her face, shocked at his own actions he pulled back sharply as if he were to get caught for such thoughts, actions, and feelings. Now he felt mortified, his pride shattered by a whim.

Hinata ran her fingers across the area Sasuke touched. A sensation rushed down her spine at the touch. It was supernatural. Her tears had seized and whatever made her cry before, had been replaced by curiosity of this stranger's motives, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke wasn't able to look at her now. "I want you," he said rather slurred or blurted out.

Innocently, Hinata inquired more, "What would you like me to do, Uchiha-san?"

His eyebrow twitched and he let his mind wander, "No, I want to please you. Anything. Tell me what you'd like and I'll…I'll go get it." If anything, she needed to stop crying. It irked his soul to see tears come from her eyes.

And he did.

**hmfan: I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Okay...I probably could have but there's so much going on, I didn't want to leave you with nothing for a month! If I don't get the next chapter posted this weekend, chances are most of my stories will be put on hiatus. Damn Honors Courses! **


	10. Plain

**hmfan: I don't think I've written anything on here in such a long time. I apologize to any fans I have left. If you want to know about my life, I have a pathetic blog on deviant art that's updated monthly. Anyway, hi. **

**Plain**

He was sweaty.

He was nervous.

He was red in the face.

He was breathing hard.

He was staring at me.

"You probably can't tell this and I don't know what your answer will be and I have no idea what's compelled me to say this now, but I love you. Marry me, Hinata!" the Uchiha took me into his arms and held me tightly. I could feel all his emotions through his touch. Sasuke would take care of me, like he had been doing since we met. I had a feeling that it'd never stop. Days had gone by and I wondered why he looked at me the way he did - warm then cold then warm again.

Before this confession, I had no idea he felt the way he did about me. Up until now, there was no hint that any romance could have bloomed between us. I was grateful, however, and submissive towards his passionate plea. As I felt his arms around me, I felt feelings reciprocating his. Were these real or just a reflex?

"You're...crying." He let go. My skin tightened. "Shit! Sorry."

I was crying? I touched my wet cheeks and let out a giggle. The giggle grew into a chuckle and soon became a laugh. Why does he care so much? I looked to him, still laughing, confusion took over his face. It didn't suit him either, so I laughed harder. He let out a sigh of relief and took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Hn, so are you going to give me an answer? Don't just stand there and laugh at me...hehe." he ran his fingers through his hair and looked away from me. He mumbled, "I sacrificed a lot of pride...but at least you're not crying."

This Sasuke was different from the one I knew long ago. He was different from the Sasuke I knew just a few moments ago. Perhaps this was him at his weakest point and he only showed this side to me. I walked up to him, trembling. My knees buckled to the floor and I laid my head down on his lap. He flinched at first, but then warmed to stroke my head with his hand. "Sasuke-kun?" I never called him by his first name before.

He hesitated answering, "Y-Yeah?"

"I don't know what I want to call us in the future - married, dating, friends, or what - but I don't want to change the way you make me feel. I want it to grow and I want to be closer to you. That's the only thing I know I want with you." I sat up, wrapping my arms around his torso and leaned into him. He squirmed. I looked him in the eyes and he looked away and back at me, nervously, "Please make love to me, Sasuke-kun."

He made love to me.

**hmfan: Maybe this could be an alternate ending to chapter 6's Invisible. I've fallen for someone else since then and this was sort of based on that. Anyway, like I said, my schedule is busy. I hope I'm able to write more, but lately I've been working on my webcomic. So to all my fans, "Thanks a ton."**


End file.
